


Transition

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has come to a conclusion about his romantic entanglements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

_“And sometimes you have to let go.”_

**Abby ‘ER’**

 

* * *

 

Daniel looked at the image of his wife. It had resided on his desk for over ten years, and had really no intention of moving it off of his desk. It did however help him think about a few things he needed to come to terms with. The room’s silence seemed to underline what he was contemplating.

He hadn’t been a monk since his wife’s death. He had loved Sha’re, but he had not kept himself away from other relationships because of it. He had gone on dates (although not many) and even had a fling or two (but nothing permanent or long lasting). His heart however had remained true to his wife. None of his flirtations or relationships came close to affecting him in the same way Sha’re had.

Until Vala.

Vala drove him insane sometimes, but she also drove him to find things again. To look past the cynicism that he had gotten from his years working with Jack. She made him feel half a dozen different things, sometimes at the same time. Annoyance, anger, pride, fear, desire, even love.

He loved Vala. He loved that she still drove him crazy after so many years, that she was fearless for the most part which hid a vulnerable side she rarely let even him see. He sometimes even loved her tactlessness. Loved her caring nature, and that despite trying to coming across as an adventurer and mercenary she had a big heart and curiosity that rivaled his own. He loved the fact that she was still waiting for him, despite being pushed away for years because he was still in love with his late wife.

He was glad she stayed behind to help Ba’al’s host. She needed to do it of course, to save this man from going through the horrors she had, though Daniel doubted she could protect him from it all. But it also gave him time to consider what he was about to do.

He was going to let go of Sha’re. He’d always love her, he couldn’t deny that, but he also realised that his heart was big enough to fall in love with Vala too. And she deserved to know that, to not feel like she was some second choice or the the option at the time.

When she got back from the planet, he had a plan. To take her out, to tell her the truth about what he felt. To go on a date and actually admit it was a date.

He didn’t know what it was about that trip to see Ba’al executed, but something made him feel like time was running out for him to make up his mind. That Vala wasn’t always going to wait for him, that anything could happen to either one of them. That if he was going to have a chance at a happily ever after, he had to grab it now before it was too late.

He just hoped Vala believed him.

 

 

 


End file.
